The preovulatory LH surge may result from (1) increased frequency or amplitude of LH secretory bursts, (2) increased half-life of secreted LH, (3) increased bioactivity of secreted LH. The investigators will hormonally induce an LH surge in post-menopausal women in order to investigate the influence of these mechanisms on the production of an LH surge. CORE LAB ONLY.